Technolgical Progress
by Ninjainacan
Summary: Maybe... Computers weren't so bad after all.. Because really, look what they had gotten him. RoyEd


Technological Progress: A RoyEd (or EdRoy, whatever) oneshot.

X0X

AN// Have I mentioned how annoying it is to has various parts of your computer broken? Gah, I have to resort to the stupid 'X0X' thing, cuz my breaker bar isn't working. Stupid breaker bar.. Anyway, this is obviously smexy Ed x smexy Roy, so, if you're not into that kinda stuff, I suggest you hit the pretty back button, or revert to the fantabulous pairing that Roy/Ed is. And, I have my amazing day off adventure in my AN below! Enjoy, y'all!

X0X

"DAMNIT! GO TO HELL YOU STUPID THING!"

Well, just another day at Central. Except, of course that they'd gotten a new computer. Oh, and the fact that Edward Elric had gotten it into his head to transmute said computer back to hell, where computers obviously belong. Golden eyes squinted down under furrowed brows, automail and flesh meeting together to start the alchemic process and-

His short, lithe body was popped into a lovely swirly chair, one hand now clasping a computer manual, his other hand grasped in glove covered digits. Twitch, twitch.

"Mustannngggg…."

"Set it up."

He growled, "No fricken' way. This is the spawn of hell. Not including yourself, of course."

A flat look shot down from a straight face. "Do it."

"..Dammnit, Mustang, let go of my hand!"

He felt, rather subconciously, the man's smooth lips quirking up into a smirk, purring.

"…No. I rather like it this way, don't you?"

Our young alchemist was now pretty much imprisoned in the older man's grip, left hand is his own, right hand securely fastened on to his shoulder, chest leaned against his back, and his mouth (apparently) was stationed by his ear, from the warm air being exhaled against the delicate shell of skin. Well, as much of a prodigy as Ed was, he was still a hormonal teenager. So he did the natural thing; he flushed from head to toe, and he could _definetly_ feel the growing smirk at his reaction. Now, he was flustered.

"Gerroffome, bastard. Get Fuery to do it." He squirmed, attempting to break Mustang's grasp.

He chuckled, deep and throatly, into Ed's ear, before he started delicatly nibbling his lobe. "Oh no, _Fullmetal_, you're not getting away this time. Besides, Fuery's at home sick. We won't be _interrupted._"

His lips, as if thoroughly bored with his ear, were brought closer to his own trembling pair, and time seemed to stop as..

"Nii-san! Nii-san!"

He heard metal running up stairs, screeching on the hardwood, slamming the door open.

Ah. Al.

"Nii-san! The train's leaving in 20 minutes! Hurry, or we won't get to Central on time!

Er.. Yes. They were in Risembool. _That_ made sense. (Roy's outburst certainly didn't.) But, goddammnit, he kinda wished he _was _with that bastard in the office. Uh-oh. Waitaminute..

"NII-SAN! TRAIN!"

After a large scramble for a cold shower, clothes, books, and a suitcase, two wrenches thown in the direction of Ed's skull, and a cheery good bye at the station, they were on their way back. And guess who they met at the station?

A very sick Fuery.

"O-ohayo gozaimasu."

Al cocked his head sympathetically ( as much as a suit of armour can) and asked ( simply out of concern) if Fuery was alright. Fuery politely responded by wretching out all the contents of his stomach on the concrete, before fainting on the spot.

Well, I guess he wasn't feeling too hot.

So, Al being of kind soul and.. er, body, tucked him in his armour plate, before trotting off in the direction of the military dorms. Honestly, first kittens, and now this?

Ed naturally pinched himself after this odd exchange, seeing as he _was _having extremly odd dreams of late, and his screech of pain gained him several odd looks from other passengers dissembarking. Today was looking _fun_, wasn't it?

X0X

And as his solo trip to HQ wasn't particularly interesting, we'll just skip to the next part.

X0X

The door slammed open, only for Edward to find Havoc and Co. surrounding a brand spanking new computer.

Ed's jaw dropped.

"HELL YEAH!"

X0X

Roy Mustang remembered going to bed at exactly 11:13 p.m last night. He remembered waking up, groggily eating a nutritious breakfast, drinking large amounts of very black coffee, and getting a ride from Havoc to work, because God's knew, that he couldn't drive to save his life.

He remembered seeing Edward (insert childish blush here) trying to transmute a computer to next Thursday. But then, all thinking processes ceased when he _touched_ him.

…

Get outta here! Not _that_ way! Gutterminded freaks..

…

He felt him quivering in his grasp, blood rushing to.. Netheregions, as his body pulled closer to a seated Edward, teeth nibbling at a (strangely crimson) ear.

All other people in the office seeemed to fade away, as his patented Ed Smirk-ing lips pressed against shocked ones. He ravaged them; softly at first, then harder, pushing his tongue between cinammon sweet, (he always knew Ed was spicy) running it thorugh the contours of his mouth. Ed's hands fisted into his hair, pulling him forward, and..

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Damnit, Roy was always interrupted at the good part.

So, imagine his surprise when he walked in (late) that morning to find Fullmetal sitting at the pretty new computer, a strange glint in his eye.

The special Ed Smirk firmly back in place, Roy (to almost every officer's complete shock) ordered everyone ( excluding Fullmetal) out of HQ, anywhere not within a mile's radius.

After all, he didn't want to damage his poor subordiante's mental health from the screams that would be coming from Central.

X0X

AN// Haha! Another RoyEd oneshot finished. I really shouldn't have written this at school; it's catholic, and my poor teacher might've fainted if she read what I was writing.

Sooo, today I had a day off, and I went to see** Epic Movie**. OMG! It was.. Well, really different to the Scary Movies (which I prefer) but, it was perverted and funny, and I got to steal Alex's popcorn and poke him, so it was all good.(Edit: This was written awhile ago, I just got around to posting/editing..) Review, dangit! I have no idea if this is total crap or not! Holy. I actually made a boyxboy oneshot that's actually kinda gutterminded… Congrats, yaoi fangirls (and boys.) You have totally corrupted me. ;;


End file.
